


Want Your Heart Beating on Me

by DScully2019



Series: Legends of the Omegaverse... [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ava Sharpe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ava's Not A Clone, Canon-ish, F/F, Girl Penis, I messed with the timeline, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sara Lance, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Maybe Ava doesn't dislike Sara and The Legends as much as she thought she did.  Maybe she might even like them, but things get complicated went her boss gets crushed by a giant gorilla.ORThe Canon Divergent A/B/O AU I decided I wanted to write.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Legends of the Omegaverse... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601383
Comments: 29
Kudos: 395





	Want Your Heart Beating on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Gang!
> 
> This is something a little different. Figured I'd try my hand at an Avalance A/B/O fic. More writings to come!
> 
> Shout out to Xan for the Beta read on this! I appreciate you so much!

Ava slammed the now empty drinking horn on the table, her face scrunched as the sweet, but heavy mead went down harder than expected. She could barely believe she had agreed to join the Legends on this mission, but it was clear that the team had been affected by the loss of Martin. The Legends on a good day could be dangerous, throw in the loss of a team mate and she was worried how this could all go down. 

“By Odin’s beard, you have bested us!” Ava looked up to see the Norseman seated across from her glance between her and Sara. He then turned to the Alpha sitting next to him. “Beautiful AND they can hold their mead!” As he looked back to the women the shock dropped from his expression to become something more serious. “Tell me which of these Clansmen are your husbands.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “And we’ll kill them.” 

“Oh.” Ava’s eyes moved across the makeshift banquet hall. The room was full of various smells and she was glad she had decided to take a dose of suppressants prior to leaving for the mission. The pheromones that filled the space would have overwhelmed her senses and possibly clouded her judgement without it. “I’m not really the husband kind.” She felt Sara’s eyes on her. 

Ava wasn’t able to get a solid read on Sara’s expression before a loud guffaw drew her focus back to the Norsemen. “Me neither!” 

Beside her Sara waved away any further idle conversation. “Alright, you guys said that if we won, you’d take us to see your Blue God.” Ava shifted in her seat to scan the room. It seemed a little out of character for Sara to cut to the chase when it came to a drinking contest, but she did just lose Stein. 

If she didn’t know better, she would have thought that the bald man had gone pale. “Two out of three.” He held his horn up. 

Ava saw his neck bob as he swallowed, her head fell forward wanting to just be back at the Bureau field office. She knew at this point that he never had any intention of taking them to Beebo. She wasn’t able to think to long before a familiar grunt followed by a woman’s voice cut through her thoughts. 

“Fellow Warriors!” Ava looked up to see Mick being pushed through the door by Freydis and two of her Betas. “Our guest has been stealing mead from the Blue God.” Ava’s jaw set in a firm line because of course the Legends had botched up another mission. “And now our gods will render judgement.” 

All around them the Norsemen rose and started chanting. “Beebo, Beebo, Beebo!” 

Ava scanned the lodge, taking note of the Legends positions around the room. After a few seconds two more warriors walked through the door carrying a palanquin with the stuffed animal they were there to retrieve. The chants continued as Sara stood and Ava followed suit. 

Freydis approached the ‘Blue God’. “How Judge you, Beebo?” After speaking she rubbed the animal's tummy which caused it to giggle, even though she knew it was a children's toy it seemed disturbing in this context. 

“Beebo hungry.” The toy said as it waved its arms and blinked. 

Freydis nodded. “Our god demands justice.” There was a moment before she pointed towards the door. “To the pyre!” 

This wasn’t her Op, but Ava wanted to take charge of the situation. Instead, she looked to Sara as the Vikings began to move towards the door. The smaller blonde touched the communication device in her ear. “Nate, Amaya you’re on Beebo. Everyone else, let’s make sure Rory doesn’t get burned alive.” They blended with the large group that filed out towards what Ava had believed to be a funeral pyre when they arrived. As they approached the pyre and Mick was shifted into position, Ava shuffled nervously, this was nothing like the clean and precise operations she was accustomed to leading. “Leo, can you take care of the fire?” 

Ava’s gaze went from Sara to Leo who stood on the opposite side of the pyre, his hand tucked in his jacket. It was obvious to her that he was going to pull his cold gun to take out the fire. “Copy that, Captain Lance.” His voice came through her earpiece. 

Not pleased with how everything was going down, Ava looked to Sara and dropped her voice. “I thought you said this was an undercover operation?” 

Sara simply smirked back at her. “Well, blowing your cover is half the fun.” 

Her mind raced as Freydis called for Mick to be thrown into the pyre. There had to be some way to salvage the operation. Sara didn’t know it, but since he had taken over, Director Bennett had been trying to find a way to shut the Legends down. Even after he had agreed to back off when Sara had surrendered Rip to the Bureau. For all of his flaws former Director Hunter had somehow managed to keep the heat off the Legends so they could continue to operate with the support of the Time Bureau. It wasn’t that long ago that Ava would have been on the same page with the Director, but that had changed at some point. Sara and her merry band of idiots had found their way into her head and beyond all of her logic she just wanted to help. 

Beside her Sara touched the device when Mick was just about to be thrown into the flames. “Now.” 

With the speed of a gunslinger Leo drew his gun and extinguished the flames. Just as soon as the flames were out, he holstered the weapon just as quickly. Everyone was looking on in awe at the scene, but no one was saying anything. “It’s a sign!” Ava wondered who had spoken up, but it soon became clear that it was her own voice. “Uh.” She quickly stepped forward and pointed towards the pyre. “Beebo, did not want our clansman to be burned.” All eyes turned to her and Ava started to get nervous. She looked over her shoulder to Sara for some sort of support. This was more in the Legends wheelhouse than her own. Sara simply offered a small shrug and nod. 

A man’s voice rang out from the other side of the pyre. “The blue god has shown mercy.” Ava had never been happier to hear Rays’ cheery tone. 

It started to feel like the situation was back under control and the operation could be saved. Just before she could breathe a sigh of relief a high-pitched squeal pierced the air. “I luh-luh-love you!” All eyes followed the sound to Nate and Amaya clutching Beebo as they attempted to escape with the stuffed animal. 

Freydis drew her sword. “Unhand him or die!” 

Ava looked to Sara for guidance, but she already knew the jig was up. After a wordless exchange they both drew their swords at the exact same time with a flourish. As a unified team the duo approached Freydis. The fight that ensued served to let Ava know that she really needed to brush up on her sword skills. Especially after being disarmed and taking a boot to the gut. She didn’t stay down long, teaming up with Sara to tackle Freydis before she had a chance to attack Nate. 

The ‘battle’ that followed could only be described as an armed game of keep away. Finally, it ended with a blast from Mick’s gun, burning the ‘blue god’. “I hate puppets.” Mick grumbled as they watched Beebo burn. 

It finally felt like they had won as Erik and Freydis had a not so quiet debate on their next move. Once the Vikings agreed that they were going to leave the colony Ava stepped away from the Legends, ready to congratulate them on their victory. “Well, it looks like the Legends have saved Odin Day.” 

“Odin Day?” Amaya spoke up. “Wait, you mean Christmas?” 

Ava’s brow furrowed and she turned on her heel to face the crew gathered behind her. “Doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“Oh.” Sara closed her eyes. “I thought we fixed the anachronism.” 

Ava opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about, but a flash of lightning and crash of thunder drew her attention away. 

~~~ 

Ava sat at her desk staring blankly at the paperwork covering her desk. Memories of the mission that had changed the course of her life forever echoed in the back of her mind. In the weeks that followed Ava pulling Sara from Mallus’ realm there was some not so subtle flirting on her part, but it wasn’t until Sara had actually asked her out for dinner that it seemed like everything had gone sideways. 

_ She had stepped away from the table when she noticed Gary hanging around. Once they were away from the dining room Ava had struggled to keep from strangling him. “What the hell, Gary? I’m on a date.” _

_ He held his hands up. “I know, I know but Director Bennett ordered me to get you.” He pulled out his phone. Director Bennett appeared on the screen. “Director Bennett, Agent Sharpe and I are here.” _

_ The Director looked over his shoulder at a couple of agents following him and barked an indiscernible order. “Agent Sharpe, I am attempting to stop Alexander Hamilton from seeing Hamilton. Your partner Agent Green lost his Time Courier and it seems a certain coat is missing from Headquarters. I need both of you tracking Rip Hunter, now. Hopefully he is still in Star City.” _

_ Ava glanced over her shoulder towards the dining room. “I’m kind of in the middle of someth-” _

_ “Immediately, Agent Sharpe.” In the background Ava saw what appeared to be a giant gorilla drop into frame and slam its fists into a couple of agents behind the oblivious Director. _

_ “Sir!” Before she was able to warn him, the gorilla leapt onto the Director. And the phone fell onto the ground. The sounds of the Director being crushed echoed from the receiver. Ava grabbed the phone from Gary and cut the line. _

_ Gary’s eyes were wide and he looked like he might throw up. “What just happened?” _

_ Ava could smell the fear pouring off of him. She tried to take a deep calming breath, but it was difficult with the air heavy with his pheromones. “Director Bennett is dead.” The weight of the situation began to sink in. _

_ “What do we do?” Gary swallowed and she could see the wheels turning in his head. “Director Sharpe?” _

_ She closed her eyes, pushing back as much of the tightness that had entered her chest as she could. “Get back to the Bureau, see what you can find out about that attack. Get a team out there to clean up the mess.” _

_ He looked at his replacement Time Courier. “What are you going to do?” _

_She bit her lip as she weighed_ _her options. “I’m going to let Sar- Captain Lance know what’s going on and then I’ll meet you at the Bureau so we can assess our next move.” Without missing a beat, she walked back through the dining room to her now vacant table. As she approached, Ava saw several twenties lying on the table._

_ Disappointment had just begun to settle on her expression when a voice cut through her thoughts. “There you are!” Ava spotted Sara moving through the crowded dining room. When she got close the volume of her voice dropped. “I have to go. I’m pretty sure I just saw the Waverider fall out of the sky.” _

It had been forty-eight hours since Ava watched Sara practically sprint from the restaurant. They hadn’t spoken since that night, mostly because Ava’s plate was full as she transitioned into the position of Director. The other reason being that it seemed prudent for her to end any potential relationship before it really started. It would be hard enough as an agent to balance her loyalties to the Bureau and a new relationship with the Captain of the Waverider, but as the Director of the Time Bureau it seemed near impossible. So, she had assigned Gary to the Legends since he was the most familiar with the team and would likely leave them to their own devices. Ava knew she should have called and talked to Sara about it, but she just hadn’t made the time to do so. 

Ava knew her suppressants were starting to wear off as she looked at the clock, feeling her Alpha grow increasingly wary from sitting in the office all day. She leaned against her chair and rubbed the back of her neck. There was still so much that needed to be done, but Ava was spent for the evening. Before she shut her computer down, she looked at the flashing messages on her desk phone. Three unheard messages from the Waverider. 

She considered just using her courier to get home, but decided that an evening walk might help calm her nerves. After she had ensured that everything was locked down and under control Ava stepped out of the building and quickly dialed Gary’s number. He picked up the line almost immediately. “Agent Green, I have three messages in my office from the Waverider, can you tell me why?” 

“Uh.” There was a pause. “No, there’s nothing out of the ordinary. Just normal Legends stuff.” 

Ava barely suppressed a groan. “Normal Legends stuff?” She sighed. “Care to elaborate, Agent Green?” 

“Did you listen to the messages?” She could tell by his tone that it was meant to be a helpful suggestion. 

“Maybe I’ll do that in the morning.” She was about to hang up, but Gary caught her just before she did. 

Gary’s voice was quiet, it didn’t hold his normal whiny undertone. “Ava, you should call her.” 

Ava wished that she had brought her work out gear with her, she needed to work off some extra energy. She settled on the thought of being trapped in the office that was making her restless. “Good night, Agent Green.” 

~~~ 

After getting home Ava changed and walked to the gym at her complex’s community center. After the extended workout her Alpha seemed to at least be sated, if not satisfied for the time being. On her way back to her place, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the lock screen. ‘Waverider’ scrolled across the screen. She prepared herself mentally just before she tapped the green button and held the receiver to her ear. “Sharpe.” 

“Wow, so you do remember how a phone works.” Based on the level of sass in Sara’s tone, Ava could picture her expression perfectly. 

She managed to maintain an even tone to her cadence. “Captain Lance, how can I help you this evening?” 

“Cut the shit, Ava. You’ve been avoiding me.” Ava approached her front door and pinched the phone between her ear and shoulder so she was able to unlock it and slip inside. “I thought we had a raincheck and now you’re dodging me.” 

“No.” She pushed the door closed behind her and groaned into the receiver. “I’m not dodging you, Lance. I’ve just been distracted.” 

“Yeah, right. You made Gary our liaison with the Bureau instead of bothering to face me.” She was greeted by a scoff on the other end of the line. Ava looked up when she heard Sara’s voice in stereo. “Too busy to dial my number? Or even be bothered to take one of my calls?” Sara stepped into the light of the living room and dropped the phone from her ear, ending the call. 

“How did you-” Shaking her head Ava changed her mind about trying to figure out how Sara had managed to get into her home. She dropped her keys on a table in the entryway before hanging up her phone and tossing it next to her keys. “You took off before I even had a chance to tell you anything. Do you realize I had just watched Grodd pummel Director Bennett and half a dozen agents into the pavement before you left the restaurant?” Ava rested her hand on her hip. 

“My team needed me.” Sara crossed her arms across her chest. “Ava, I saw the Waverider fall out of the sky, I reacted.” 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I caught that right before you offered the raincheck on dessert.” 

“Director Bennett is dead?” Sara slowly exhaled. “Is that what happened? Gary wouldn’t say much, just something about being classified and that I should talk to you.” 

Ava brushed past Sara into the kitchen. “Gary didn’t say anything about any injuries. Is your team okay?” She decided to try to keep the conversation professional at this point. 

“A few bruises, but they’re fine.” The shorter blonde rolled her eyes, but followed Ava into the open concept kitchen. “So, with Director Bennett gone, what does that mean for the Bureau?” 

Ava exhaled sharply. “Sara, there’s a lot on my shoulders right now.” She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and offered one to Sara. 

Sara declined by waving it away. “Well, look at that, at least you are acknowledging that I have a first name again.” The former assassin’s eyes seemed to be boring into her. “Shit.” Her expression shifted to one of realization. “Director Sharpe.” 

Ava leaned her back against the counter and twisted the bottle open. “Sara, I don’t know how to do this.” She gestured between them. “I don’t see how this is supposed to work. I’m the Director of the Bureau and you’re the Captain of the Legends.”

“That’s what has you spooked?” Sara’s brow furrowed. “I don’t see how that changes anything.” She raised a shoulder. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re still just Ava Sharpe.” 

“It’s not that easy.” Ava looked to the ceiling as though searching for the answers there. “If I offer to support the Legends, people will think it’s because we’re dating.” 

“Aves, it  **is** that easy. Let them talk.” She could sense Sara’s approach without looking. “You’re still going to overthink everything and err on the side of caution. Planning for all the worst-case scenarios.” Sara’s hands cupped Ava’s cheeks and pulled her face down until their eyes met. “And I? Well, tomorrow I’m going to gallivant off to 1954 to find out what is going on with Elvis without even bothering to review the era beyond what Gideon relays to me while we’re on the jumpship.” Ava took in a deep breath when she realized that Sara had been giving off some calming pheromones allowing herself to be soothed a little by the Omega. “Tonight, however, I intend to relax here with you. And if you are open to it, cash in that raincheck.” 

“This is a far cry from that dress.” Ava hummed, and dropped her eyes to her workout gear. 

Sara arched a brow at Ava. “Let’s face facts, that dress, these clothes both are destined to wind up in the same place if I play my cards right.” Sara leaned in so their lips were almost touching. 

Ava refrained from getting any closer to Sara, instead she pulled away.. “I should shower.” 

“Okay, you shower and I’ll get dessert.” Sara reluctantly backed away. “That is where we left off.” 

~~~ 

“And that’s how we got the Earth totem.” Sara held up the bottle they had been drinking from. “Not to mention, Captain Jiwe Spiced Rum.” She leaned over and topped off Ava’s glass. “See, sometimes we screw things up for the better.” 

Ava sipped from the glass as she nodded in agreement. “I see that.” She reclined on the couch, feeling more relaxed than she had since the name Mallus had been uttered for the first time. “Rum floats were a great idea.” The alcohol warmed her belly as she angled her head against the back of the couch. 

“Mmhmm.” Sara took the glass from Ava’s hand and sat it on the coffee table. “How drunk are you?” 

Ava shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “Maybe, just a little.” Unable to resist any longer Ava leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sara’s in a slow, languid kiss. It wasn’t long before she broke the kiss and let go of a content breath. “What do you think, do you want to see my room?” 

The press of Sara’s forehead against hers caused Ava to grin even wider. “Before we do, there’s something I want to ask you.” 

Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s jaw. “Ask away.” 

Sara’s head tilted back to allow Ava to pepper kisses on her neck. “My heat is coming soon and I was hoping you would consider helping me through it.” 

Ava froze, and slowly pulled back so she could look into Sara’s eyes. “What?” Ava swallowed as she sat back on the couch. “Are you sure?” The buzz from the alcohol started to fade. 

“Of course, I trust you.” Brow furrowed; Sara narrowed her eyes at Ava. “I mean you did just invite me up to your room, right?” When Ava stayed quiet Sara continued. “You know, you’re a bit high strung for a Beta.” 

“Oh.” Ava rose to her feet and gathered their glasses to take to the kitchen. “You think I’m a Beta?” 

Sara’s eyes widen as Ava walked past her. “I just thought-” 

“It’s fine. It’s the suppressants.” The director drained her glass before she placed both hers and Sara’s on the countertop. She turned back to the living room not sure how Sara would take the news. “I take a dose before I go into work.” 

“Why?” Sara’s head tilted curiously. 

Laughing Ava shook her head, the last shot started to rejuvenate her buzz. “You’re going to think I’m crazy.” 

“I lead the Legends on an often sassy time traveling ship.” Sara offered her a warm smile. “Try me.” 

Ava paused to consider how she wanted to explain herself. “When Rip recruited me into the Bureau, I thought it was because of my status. I wanted to make sure that if I moved up through the ranks it would because of my merit, not my status.” She gripped the edge of the countertop when Sara approached. 

“Well, Director Sharpe, I think that worked out for you.” Sara’s hands landed on either side of Ava’s hips when she moved in close. The volume of her voice dropped and she nipped at Ava’s pulse point. “Although, I must admit, I am curious to see what happens when your…” Sara inhaled deeply at her pulsepoint and Ava felt her lips curl into a smile against her skin. “Alpha does come out.” 

Ava felt the rumble growing in her chest before the actual sound escaped her throat. She tightened her grip on the countertop when the Omega pressed firmly against her body. Ava lost some of her carefully managed control as her hips shifted forward. “Sara.” 

She heard Sara’s deep intake of breath, taking in her scent again. “God, how’d I miss that.” Sara’s lips pressed against her skin. “I think you were about to show me to your room.” 

Ava dipped her head to capture Sara’s lips with her own as she pushed off the counter. Sara matched her movements, walking backwards as she pushed forward. Ava knew the layout of her kitchen by heart so she knew exactly when to reach for the back of Sara’s thighs and lift so that she would land on the countertop before she bumped the edge. A surprised gasp left Sara’s mouth when she was hoisted into the air by the Alpha, her arms wrapped around Ava’s neck. “In a minute.”

Sara arched her back, her center pressed against Ava’s torso. Ava could feel the warmth emanating from Sara through the thin material of her shirt. She tipped her head to deepen the kiss as she pressed forward grinding against the Omega. Sara’s legs encircled her hips in an attempt to hold her in place.

Ava ran her hands down Sara’s back until she got to the hem of her shirt. She moved just under the garment and began to move back up. When her palms were met with warm skin and flexing muscle she paused, waiting for a sign that she was welcome to proceed. In response, Sara’s arms left their position around her neck as she leaned away. She looked to the Omega, thinking that maybe she had misjudged the situation and Sara was about to take her leave.

Instead she was greeted by that all too familiar smirk as Sara grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it towards the living room. All Ava could do was watch in awe for a moment as Sara’s hair cascaded onto her shoulders. “Are you just going to stare?”

Instinct took over and Ava surged forward, her mouth captured the soft skin of the Omega’s neck. Sara whimpered in her ear, and her nose was greeted by aroused Omega pheromones. Her Alpha puffed up with pride at the reaction. She made sure not to break skin, a mating bite would be beyond premature at this point in their relationship. Sara’s hands caressed her cheeks, causing Ava to release her hold in favor of meeting Sara’s eyes. It was the first time she really took time to study her face that night. “You look tired.”

“Me?” Sara protested. “Please, I’m the captain of a time ship.”

Ava nodded as Sara attempted to stifle a yawn. “Of course.” Ava grabbed Sara’s hand and helped her down. “Come on, my room is upstairs.” As they moved through her apartment Ava could tell Sara was just taking it all in.

Ava lead Sara through the threshold before she turned to face her. Her eyes moved across the room. “So, this is your bedroom.” Ava felt a brief flicker of self consciousness. She didn’t have a lot of belongs cluttering the space, but it had always felt comfortable to her. “I like it. It’s very you.” Sara’s arms wound around her pulling her close.

Wrapped in the warmth of Sara’s embrace Ava took a step backwards pulling her along. “Yeah, how so?” She turned just as they got to her bed.

Releasing Ava, Sara dropped onto the mattress and looked up at her. “Everything has a place. Neat, organized, but still personal.” Reaching up Sara grabbed the labels of Ava’s shirt and pulled her down until their lips met.

Sara’s teeth grazed Ava’s lower lip as she leaned back, pulling her along. Ava braced herself up, her hands landing on either side of Sara’s shoulders. Shifting away from Sara, Ava smiled and rested her forehead against Sara’s. “Wait.”

Sara groan as Ava stood up and walked towards her dresser. “I’m tired of waiting, Sharpe.”

Ava retrieved something from the top drawer of her dresser at Sara. “No, you’re just tired.” She looked offended at first as she sat up and unfolded the garment. Holding up the oversized shirt Sara looked to Ava a question clear in her eyes. “If you are staying here put that on, we’re going to sleep.” Ava pushed the drawer closed. “If you would rather go back to the Waverider, I completely understand.”

Sara turned the shirt over in her hands. “You’re serious.” Ava nodded, even though she started to fear that she had messed up her chances with Sara. “You just keep surprising me tonight.”

Ava blew out a relieved breath, she watched as Sara removed her bra and tossed it aside before she pulled the shirt on. “It’s been a long week for both of us.” Sara kicked off her boots and unbuttoned her jeans. “Did you want shorts or something?”

When her jeans hit the floor Sara slid back towards the middle of the bed. “No, this is fine.” She paused in the middle of the bed and quirked a brow. “This could be a deal breaker, but which side do you sleep on?”

Ava laughed at the question as she abandoned her position near the dresser and approached. “Side? I normally starfish right in the middle.” Grabbing a corner of the comforter and pulled it loose.

Shaking her head Sara lifted up so Ava could pull the blankets the rest of the way down. “If you won’t tell me I’m taking the left side.”

“Great, you do that.” Ava leaned and switched off the light before settling in behind Sara. She moved her right arm under the pillow Sara was using. Sara seemed to tense up against her. With her left hand Ava pushed Sara’s hair behind her ear. “Is this okay?”

She seemed to relax at the gesture and took Ava’s right hand in hers, tangling their fingers together. “It’s better than okay. I guess I’m not used to sleep overs.”

Ava hummed and nuzzled into Sara’s neck. “Not a cuddler?”

“Not typically, but this is nice.” Ava felt Sara’s back press tighter against her front.

Ava closed her eyes and took a deep breath just taking a moment to let herself fully come to the realization that Sara was in her bed and spooned against her. “So, I know you asked if I’d help you with your heat which, I will, but that was when you thought I was a beta. Now that you know that I’m an alpha, if that changes things-”

Sara’s grip tightened on Ava’s hand. “The only thing that changes is it may go a little easier on me, but we’ll just need to be careful. Nothing personal, but I’m not looking to get mated and knocked up.”

Ava rested her left arm across Sara’s waist. “That we can definitely agree on.”

~~~

The sound of water falling drew Ava from her slumber. It took her a moment to realize her bed was empty. She shook her head feeling a little off, her senses felt both heightened and dulled all at the same time. Sitting up she looked around the still dark room. “Sara?” There was light shining from crack on the floor of the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

When she didn’t get a response Ava went to throw off the blankets only to realize she just had a sheet, the comforter was missing. Looking over she saw that over than the pillow she had been using the rest were gone. She got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom door. She noticed some mild abdominal cramps setting in as she got closer to the door. She swallowed before she tapped her knuckles on the door. “Sara?” She waited for a sound of any kind. After a minute or two her concern got the best of her. “I’m coming in.” She slowly turned the handle to be sure to give Sara plenty of time to protest and send her away if she wasn’t welcome.

The first thing that caught her eye as she opened the door was the bathtub. It was piled up with not only the comforter and pillows from her bed, but also the clothes she had worn to work and the gym yesterday. Still looking for the source of the running Ava opened the door further until she could see the freestanding shower. Sara’s back turned towards her as she stood, her face turned up towards the showerhead. From where she was standing Ava could see the flush on Sara’s skin even though she was still wearing the white sleep shirt Ava had loaned her. She wasn’t completely awake yet, but she quickly started to put the scene together. The nest in the tub, Sara flushed in the shower, her own unexplained abdominal pain, and then the sweet scent of Omega pheromones hit her full force.

She grasped the doorframe and tried to breathe through her mouth. “Are you okay?” Ava hoovered in the doorway unsure if Sara wanted her to come in or go. It took every ounce of mental fortitude to stop herself from just pouncing on the omega. She swallowed before she attempted to speak again. “Should I-”

Sara cut her off. “Get over here.” The tone of her voice was huskier than normal, and it drew Ava in like a moth to a flame.

Sara’s back was still to her when Ava removed her own shirt and opened the shower door to slip inside. The water was ice cold, causing her skin to pebble on contact. She enveloped Sara in an embrace, her skin felt feverish even with the freezing water. Ava knew from her mother that an omega’s heat could be an awful experience, but just contact with an Alpha would help. “It came early?”

Sara groaned and leaned against her. “Your fault.” Her head tipped back onto Ava’s shoulder. “Damn Alphas.” Ava could tell it was forced, but a smirk appeared on her face. She glanced down and saw that the wet shirt clung to every curve of her body.

Ava’s eyes closed as she ghosted her lips across Sara’s pulsepoint. “Why didn’t you wake me when this started?” She separated just far enough to grab the hem of Sara’s shirt, peel it off, and drop to the shower floor all in one smooth motion. As soon as the offending garment was gone wrapped around Sara again, her left arm ran across Sara’s taut abs.

She knew Sara was reveling in the skin to skin contact. “I thought it was a false start, I thought I could stop it.”

Unable to bear the freezing water any longer Ava reached for the faucet with her free hand and turned it so that the water wasn’t freezing, but not really warm either. “Too hot?” Sara offered a slight shake of her head then ground her ass back against Ava. Ava’s eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling. She was thankful she had decided to wear loose fitting cotton sleep pants as she felt her body shifting, her clit lengthening and growing thicker.

“Aves…” It was more of a plea than anything else.

The adjustment of the water temperature left her feeling more comfortable. “I know.” Her hand left the faucet to land on Sara’s torso. She moved down, pushed underneath Sara’s underwear to discover how wet she was. Ava felt Sara tense up against her as she moved her index and middle fingers against against her clit. Direct stimulation right off the bat wasn’t normally Ava’s preference, but this was far from a normal situation. She circled the bundle of nerves with varying pressure, trying to figure out what Sara liked the most. Ava’s left hand covered Sara’s breast, kneading the hardening nipple.

Sara’s back arched against her and Ava sucked in a breath at the contact against her length. One of Sara’s hands covered Ava’s on her breast, encouraging her ministrations. The other moved between them, touching Ava through the clothes she was still wearing. She was still trying to keep her alpha in check, but she couldn’t stop the growl that escaped her throat at the contact. “Why?”

She knew Sara was questioning why she was still wearing pants of any kind. “I’m not prepared for this, Sara.” The lack of condoms of any kind in her apartment was unfortunate considering the conversation they had just a few hours ago.

Sara turned in her arms so they were facing each other. “It’s okay, I’m on birth control.” Ava shook her head and was about to protest, but Sara’s hand on her cheek stopped her. “I wanted to take extra precautions too, but this should be enough.” Without any further preamble Ava watched as Sara tugged her pajamas and underwear down. “As soon as my heat ends, we’ll get Plan B just in case.”

Ava crashed her lips against Sara’s, her control slowly slipping away. It had been at least five years since she had been with an omega, and much longer since she had helped one with their heat. College maybe, when her roommate had lost track of her cycle. She had Sara backed up against the shower wall. Ava never broke eye contact with Sara when she moved closer and placed the tip to Sara’s entrance. She knew she was larger than average, but she wasn’t concerned about hurting Sara. As an omega Ava knew she was more than capable of taking all of her.

She pushed her hips slowly forward, the head delving past the tight ring of muscle. They both groaned simultaneously at the sensation. Ava kept pushing forward until their hips met. The angle wasn’t great so she wasn’t completely buried, but it was enough to cause Sara to grip her arm for support. Sara’s needs were all that mattered right now, which Ava was quickly reminded of when she started to squirm. “Move, please, I need you to move.” Seeing the normally cocky captain in need, Ava complied rolling her hips easily finding a steady pace that seemed to calm Sara. Her head dropped onto Ava’s shoulder as she canted forward. “Oh god, more.”

The adjusted angle allowed Ava to drive a little deeper. She released a shaky breath and thrust harder, giving Sara what she had asked for. She tangled a hand in Sara’s blonde tresses, massaging her scalp as she released soothing alpha pheromones. Ava knew Sara was already so close as her walls fluttered and clenched at her shaft. Sara’s warm breath skimmed across her shoulder before she sucked at the joint of Ava’s shoulder and neck. That was enough to cause Ava to start rutting deeper and harder into the omega. Sara moaned her pleasure into the hold, hooking one leg around Ava. “It’s okay, I’m here.” She could feel Sara tensing up more and more. “Just let go. Just let go, babe.”

Apparently the nickname was enough to send Sara over the edge as she clenched hard and screamed Ava’s name. Her rhythm faltered but Ava desperately clung to reality, not ready to release just yet. She slowed her movements, but didn’t completely stop in an attempt to extend Sara’s climax. “I need-” She pulled Sara back from the shower wall and lifted at her thighs, hoisting her up before she could finish speaking. As if on autopilot Sara’s legs encircled Ava’s torso clinging to her.

Ava quickly made her way back to her bedroom. She lowered Sara back to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed. She was still standing proud as she moved to the center of the mattress and nodded for Sara to follow. She quickly complied and straddled Ava’s waist, pushing her flat on her back. Sara’s mouth crashed against hers in a messy kiss. Ava groaned into the kiss as Sara asserted control. Before Ava was able to completely regain her bearings, she was surrounded by Sara’s warmth again. Ava pushed Sara’s hair to one side as she rode her, hoping to be able to see her face when she came. Sara planted her hands on Ava’s sternum and pushed up arching her back for additional leverage as she took Ava’s shaft to the hilt. “Fuck.” Ava gripped Sara’s hips to keep her in place.

A wicked grin played across Sara’s features and she started to move against Ava’s hold. “Your turn.” Ava watched as Sara bobbed, clutching her cock. She whimpered, then planted her feet and thrust up to meet Sara. They continued like that until Ava felt the sensation as her knot start to inflate. Grunting Ava quickly switched their positions. She drilled into Sara with short, hard strokes. “Knot me, fill me.” Between her knot rubbing against Sara’s clit and the aggressive change of pace Sara began writhing under her. Ava pressed her forehead to Saras, and saw the exact moment her head tilted back exposing her neck to the alpha before her muscles relaxed.

Ava barely kept herself from going too deep and tying them together. A couple of hard thrusts with Sara clutching at her was all it took for Ava to hit her peak. Her arms shook from the strain of holding her weight up as she spilled her seed into Sara. Panting Ava looked down to see the overflow of their mixed releases leaking onto her sheets. Ava glanced back up to catch a flash of hurt in Sara’s eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” It didn’t take long for her to figure it out, Sara was feeling unwanted since Ava didn’t knot her. “I didn’t think it was a good idea based on our conversation last night.”

Sara sat up and pushed Ava’s shoulder. “I know, you’re right.” Ava sat back on her heels to give Sara some space. “Once this passes-” She stopped short and waved her hand in the air dismissively.

Ava reached out and touched Sara’s arm. The low grade fever had begun to pass as her heat was momentarily sated. “You should rest.”

Sara just pinched the bridge of nose and shook her head. “I hate this part. The clingy, needy part.”

Ava sighed. “Sara, this isn’t an easy thing to deal with. I certainly don’t envy you at all, but you’ve done it before and I don’t care. I’m not sure if you noticed last night, but I’m a bit of a cuddler anyway.” She then nodded to the bathroom door. “Why don’t we get cleaned up?”

~~~

As she took the stairs two at a time, Ava made her way to the kitchen. She had showered with Sara then held her in the makeshift nest until she fell asleep. Now, it was time to make a few phone calls and prepare something to eat. She wore a pair of loose fitting boxer shorts, a tee shirt, and her robe was tied at her waist. She grabbed her phone, ignoring the missed calls. She called Gary first to let him know she wouldn’t be at work for the next few days. She knew that as soon as he found out Sara was missing from the Waverider he would most likely figure out what was going on.

The next call she made was to Gideon. She figured the AI could figure out who to tell what about their Captain. During the calls she was cutting up some fruit and cheese. Her fridge wasn’t well stocked, oddly enough since she took over at the Time Bureau she found she had even less time to get the basics done. They would probably need to have something delivered at some point in order to have an actual meal.

A knock on the door drew her attention away from her preparations. As she walked towards the door she stole a glance to the top of the stairs to make sure Sara was undisturbed. “Hello?” Ava spoke as she approached the door.

“Hey Aves!” The familiar voice caused her stomach drop.

“Daniel?” Her eyes darted to the stairs again.

There was a grunt of laughter. “Who else? Come on, let me in. Mom and Dad are pissed.”

She ran her hands over her face. “I can’t.” The prospect of her brother walking in and catching the scent of unmated omega set her brain into protective mode.

“Mom made me promise not to leave until I saw you. They’ve been trying to get a hold of you.” There was a pause. “Imagine Dad’s surprise when he found out through the D.O.D. that you were promoted to director. THEN, he found out what happened to Director Bennett. Next thing you know you aren’t answering your phone and didn’t show up for work.”

She set her jaw. “Just tell them I’m fine. I was busy and now I’m sick.”

“Ava, you want me to tell mom that you are sick enough to miss work? Does that seem wise?” 

She groaned internally. “Can you just tell them something?”

“Can you just open the door so I know you aren’t possessed by a demon or whatever weirdness it is that you deal with?” She could tell by his tone he wasn’t going to give up until she opened the door.

She touched the handle of the door. “Daniel, I’m going to open this door, but you can’t come in.”

“Okay?” His voice held a confused tone to it. “Are you renovating?” She cracked the door and his eyes widened in understanding. He turned his head and coughed. “Tone it down there, Sis. You have an omega in there, I get it.” He dropped his eyes signalling that he had no intention of challenging her. “I’ll take care of mom and dad, you do...whatever it is that you are doing.” He took a step backwards. “Let’s do lunch next week though?”

~~~

Ava woke up to Sara tucking her head under her chin. She didn’t bother to open her eyes. “Morning.” Sara just hummed in response. Taking a deep breath she stretched her back out, thankful she had somehow managed to convince Sara to move her nest back to the bed before she got any serious muscle strains from attempting to sleep in the cramped tub along with Sara.

This was the first morning she woke up without the mild abdominal discomfort she had experienced the last couple of days. She peeked under the blanket and sighed with relief. Sara chuckled. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

Ava ran her fingers through Sara’s hair. “It really isn’t, especially compared to what you go through.” She pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

“So much better.” A peaceful silence overtook the space for a few minutes. “You sleep on the left side of the bed.” Ava ran her hand in comforting circles, but didn’t respond. “Your scent was all over the pillow. Why didn’t you just tell me when I asked?”

Ava swallowed when she felt Sara shift so she was looking up at her. “When you came in 

You said everything had a place. I wanted you to know that there was a place for you too.”

Sara’s leg swung over Ava’s torso so she was straddling Sara midsection. “And they say I’m smooth.” Leaning forward Sara kissed Ava slowly and thoroughly.

Ava pulled back when Sara moved to deepen it. “We have to get back to work.” She cupped Sara’s face and smiled. “Mallus and the Darhk’s won’t wait for us. Come on.” She sat up pushing Sara along with her. “We’ll get through work and then, dinner?”

Relenting her position Sara moved off of Ava. “How about you come to the Waverider so I can thank you properly tonight?”

Ava made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day. “Not really necessary.”

“I mean, I’ll make you dinner.” Sara sauntered up behind her making eye contact in the mirror. Ava opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. Before she was able to open the bottle Sara’s hand covered hers. Ava looked at the reflection, meeting Sara’s gaze. “Don’t. You don’t need them, Aves. You don’t have anything to prove to anyone.”

She turned the suppressant bottle over in her hand and looked at the label before putting it back on the shelf.

~~~

Ava looked up from her paperwork as the door to her office swung open. She wasn’t that surprised when Sara walked in and closed the door without saying a word. She followed the time ship captain with her eyes as she dropped into the chair across from her desk. “It’s lunch time.” 

She sat up straight and pushed away from the desk slightly. “Well, I’m still trying to get caught up from last week.” 

Sara scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “No, we’re going to go grab lunch.” She nodded towards the desk. “That pile isn’t going anywhere.” 

Ava folded her hands in her lap. “Shouldn’t you be gallivanting off somewhere, Captain Lance?” 

“Well, Director Sharpe, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to get rid of me.” Sara arched her brow as she spoke. 

Ava laughed, finally breaking character. “I’m fine. I have someone bringing lunch.” 

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “Hot date you don’t want me to know about?” 

The alpha scoffed in response. “Hardly.” 

As if on cue the door swung open again and a man walked into the room holding two large bags. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted-” 

Ava feigned annoyance. “How is it that no one knows how to knock anymore?” 

“Why would I-” As he spoke the man noticed Sara sitting in the chair. “Oh man, did I interrupt a review or something.” He quickly sat the bags down on the table next to the door. “I’m so sorry.” He smoothed his dress blues and held his hand out towards Sara. “I’m Daniel.” 

Sara took the hand offered to her. “Sara Lance.” 

His mouth dropped for a second. “Sara Lance, Ava has told us so much about you.” 

“Has she?” Sara stole a glance at Ava over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” 

He slapped his forehead. “Daniel Sharpe, Ava’s my baby sister.” 

“Wow.” Sara turned to fully look at Ava. “You have a brother?” 

“Yeah, a mom and dad too. It’s not like I’m some sort of clone made by the government destined to lead the Time Bureau.” She leaned forward and dropped her pencil on the desk. She wasn’t entirely ready for Sara to meet her family, but it was bound to happen eventually. 

Daniel snorted at the thought. “Can you imagine if she was the best they could do?” 

“I don’t know.” Sara smirked at Ava. “I think she’s pretty great.” 

“Are you sure this is the woman told me was...” He looked to the ceiling as though searching for a word. “Insufferable?” He took a deep breath and Ava saw a look of recognition cross his features, immediately followed by a glint in his eye. Ava felt her face pale and she shook her head rapidly knowing that he had recognized her scent.

Sara raised her brows and turned to Ava. “Insufferable?” Then she nodded. “Yeah, that does sound like something you would say.” Sara stood and started towards the door. “I’ll catch up with you later, Director Sharpe.”

“Really, I can come back later if I’m interrupting a debriefing or something.” She shot him a warning look. As Sara walked past him, he made sure to give her a friendly nod. “Nice to meet you, Captain Lance.” As soon as Sara was gone and the door closed Daniel looked to Ava. “Sara Lance?” He dropped into the seat she had vacated.

Ava shook her head as she approached. “Don’t.”

He offered her a smile. “So, is it serious?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” She started to rifle through one of the bags.

He hummed to get her attention and as soon as he had it he tapped his neck and smiled at her. “Seems pretty serious.” Realizing that her shirt collar had fallen open enough to expose the hickey Sara had left Ava felt her face flush. “I’m happy for you, Baby Sharpe.”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Feel free to come @ me on Twitter @DScully2019


End file.
